The Truth about Tobi
by gyuunmaesan
Summary: What goes on behind the mask of Tobi? This was an attempt to explain who really Tobi is and what role he plays in the Naruto universe. Pretty much obsolete now due to the latest manga chapters.


Disclaimer:_ Because I want to write a love story but am feeling melancholy; because I found out angst means anxiety and not extreme heart-wrenching loneliness; because I want to but can never own Naruto… I present _**The Truth about Tobi**

* * *

Title: **The Truth about Tobi**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: gyuunmaesan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Mystery/Drama  
Published: 09-15-07, Updated: 09-25-07  
Chapters: 3, Words: 2,298

* * *

"I created this village; I, too, will destroy it."

So begun Uchiha Madara's plans for the obliteration of the Leaf Village, right at its very inception, that were to be carried out over the span of decades, all for the achievement of dreams which stood on higher pedestals. For Madara was the genius of all geniuses. He knew that one lifetime was not possible for him to fulfill all of his goals. But he also knew that as long as he left his legacy to his descendants, true incarnations of his would arise to see it all through the end.

"The sharingan's true power, my power, Uchiha Madara's power!" Tobi smiled evilly under his mask. He looked back at the events of the recent days. Sasuke's power was growing. Tobi would wait a few days more to see if that power would be enough to defeat Itachi.

_The elder takes,_  
_The younger suffers the loss._  
_Bonds forged by hatred,_  
_Are carried over time._

His inner mind laughed at the idea of how a scroll of poems, written by Madara during his contemplative moods, would be considered by the Uchihas as prophecies. As time went on, later members of the clan considered them fearsome and kept the existence of the scroll secret.

Itachi was right about his clan being weak and stupid, therefore unable to discover the extents of their abilities. His insatiable curiosity and awareness of untapped power led him to the scroll. Yet for all his intelligence, he set too much store in the "prophecies". He took it upon himself to "fulfill" the scroll's words. Tobi laughed at Itachi's fatalism when it was not Fate guiding him at all but a set of cleverly disguised instructions from Madara.

Did Tobi believe them to be so? No, he knew them to be so. After all, he belonged to a line of deities for he was a direct descendant of Madara. It was a line all people thought was destroyed when Madara's wife and son perished in a most terrible and unfortunate accident. Unbeknownst to them all, the child survived but was hidden and taken care of by Madara's most trusted servant. This was how founder's line lived on; from generation to generation, the scroll was passed (for there had been copies of the original), along with the Sharingan. The descendants were trained according to the great Uchiha's ideals. While waiting for the true heir, one who possessed the ultimate Sharingan, a secret society was formed to carry out the plans and revise them, according to the changing times. Glory had long been stripped off Madara (at the Valley of the End) and the heirs lived in the shadows but the secrets they carried gave them an air of mystery and made them superior over everyone else.

Finally he came, he who possessed Madara's power. With it he summoned the Kyuubi to Konoha but not before a sweet interlude with love.

At first Tobi tried to dispel his feelings, then later, he tried to fathom what it was about the wife of the Uchiha clan head that enticed him so. He was being a fool but years of training told him it was wise to defer his information gathering at the Leaf before pursuing her. Secret messages were sent and a rendezvous was arranged. It was then that he confirmed what had captivated him so much. Behind the angry look and words she shot at him were pain and unhappiness. After that came his numerous apologies and a plea for her to be his friend. She was unrelenting in her stand to never see him again but lonely people share a bond with those like themselves. She gravitated towards him and shared, not her woes for she was too proud for that, but her dreams which, Tobi knew, would never be fulfilled. In return, he regaled her with the stories of his adventures in faraway lands. Always, after they were done talking, he would transform himself into the little girl who had come in two hours before to visit her favorite aunt. Mikoto would laugh and say, "Thank you very much." and he would understand all the things she wanted to thank him for. (Afterwards he would plant a false memory on the girl he had copied his looks from and let her go back to her parents.)

Their union was inevitable but not brought about by any trick of his (except his mystery and charm). But the sudden burst of passion in her eyes reminded him of why he was at Konoha and he knew that sooner or later he would have to say goodbye. That day came when she told him she was carrying his child.

"No," he said coldly, "it is his."

She looked like she had been slapped across the face and called an adulteress. She glared at him then closed her eyes and said, "You came to say goodbye."

He merely looked at her.

She opened her eyes again. "I always knew it would come to this. I just wish I could ask you to take me away with you but…"

"…You deserve more than a life with a vagabond," he finished, but they both knew that that was a lie. They felt the keen differences between their lives. He was no mere wanderer but a dangerous man while whatever extraordinary dreams she may have had, she had led and will always lead a simple, closely sheltered life.

"Yes," she agreed bitterly, and there was the once again the pain he loved so dearly was there in her eyes. "So don't you dare deny this child. It will be all I have left to remind me of you."

He put his hands over her shoulders. "It is our lot to be alone in this world. Now I've changed that for you. He bent to place his forehead against hers. "Yes, it is mine."

With that, he turned into the little girl again, placed his arms around Mikoto's waist and kissed her belly. She hugged him back and said, "Thank you very much."

He broke away from the hug and started putting on the little girl's coat. The front door opened and in came Itachi and Fugaku. Itachi frowned.

"You're here again?" he asked the girl scornfully.

The girl stuck out her tongue at him. How he hated Itachi.

"Now Itachi, be nice to Hikari," Mikoto said as she buttoned up "Hikari's" coat.

"But, she-" Itachi gulped, "She's stealing you away from me!" Then the four year old Uchiha prodigy turned away, feeling ashamed of his childish outburst.

Hikari looked up and saw Mikoto's perplexed face. Nonetheless, a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. "Hikari's family is going to the Snow country for a vacation," she continued. Itachi's face lit up.

"Now you're all buttoned up!" she told Hikari cheerfully.

"Well Auntie," Hikari said innocently, belying the jealousy that sprung up inside Tobi's heart, "I hope it's a girl." Fugaku and Itachi looked at the little girl in confusion.

"And I hope she'll be as cute as me!" Hikari laughed as she slipped on her sandals and opened the door.

"Dear, does that mean you're…" he heard Fugaku say, followed by Mikoto's soft laughter and Itachi's "Hey, what's that?" He walked out of the house and did not turn back to look at the happy family. He walked faster and faster then finally ran out of the Uchiha compound.

_They say that love chases the pain away. The truth is, pain melts away the love._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

"Poem" came from manga chapter 366

I know, I know, Uchiha Madara was the founder of the Uchiha Clan (Chapter 370), not the Leaf Village. But if he is as arrogant as I perceive him to be, then he would consider himself a "creator" of the village since the Uchihas are one of the founding clans of the Leaf.


End file.
